endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tobyv23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thanatos page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 06:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) --- Dude, I left you an entire comment about this: "Where's your source? We're only using official information straight from the game's creators, or from the game itself. The game states that Thanatos os most closely related to a Great White shark, stating nowhere that he is a megalodon. Besides, Thanatos is nowhere near the estimated lengths for a Megalodon. Great White Sharks reached fifteen feet long at most and Thanatos, by comparing him to the in-game models of normal Great Whites, can only be twenty or twenty-five feet long, at most. Megalodons reached fifty-nine feet long at a lower estimate and ninety-eight feet long at a higher estimate and Thanatos is not even ''close ''to that size." Nocturnalia (talk) 17:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay, but we're not using speculations on this wikia. We're trying to use actual in-game facts. And besides, if we compare the height of the diver (if we use the average height for human males in America, 5'9") to a length of thirty-nine feet, we get: The human on the left is the diver, and the human on the right is how long Thanatos would have to be to be considered a Megalodon. Besides, the game clearly states that he is a large Great White, saying nowhere that he is a Megalodon. Nocturnalia (talk) 19:06, December 22, 2015 (UTC) At most, Thanatos is twenty or twenty-five feet, I believe. Normal great whites are about fifteen feet long on the high end of the scale, and via comparison to the in-game regular Great Whites, Thanatos isn't ''too ''much larger than them, though he is very large. It is therefore not illogical to assume that Thanatos would be close in size to a run-of-the-mill giant Great White, as one of the largest ever caught in real life was twenty-three feet long. Also, I said this much in the comment I left you. Please re-read that if you have any other questions. Nocturnalia (talk) 19:46, December 22, 2015 (UTC) If you heard about Submarine on Shark Week...that's fake. Also, Submarine is still supposedly just a Great White Shark, not an entirely separate species, and it originated from an urban legend in the 1970's. Nocturnalia (talk) 20:40, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, duh, that's okay! To be honest it would've been a lot cooler if they added an actual Megalodon, though...but make it one of the creatures like Anomalocaris or Cameroceras that you can only see in the shadows outside of your diving range. That would be really cool. Thanks for being so civil, though. I know some people would've gotten far angrier! Nocturnalia (talk) 23:43, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, he is a large Great White Shark, and that is pretty close to what a Megalodon was...so I would assume that yes, he looks like a Megalodon! Bit small, though. Still, he could probably take off a limb with a single bite! 'Course, we don't know exactly what a Megalodon looked like, 'cause they're all dead. Thanatos might just be the in-game missing link in the evolutionary line between Great White Sharks and the Megalodon or a remnant from said line. That would actually be really cool, if that was canon... Nocturnalia (talk) 00:14, December 23, 2015 (UTC)